


Su (puto) perro fiel

by lobazul



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, ay dios mío qué horror, eeellaaaa que ya no es presidiaria, fic regu mejor meme, javichu se masturbó con esto, pero qué bdsm ni qué bdsm si yo nací en granada, porno de dieciséis páginas, sppf
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul
Summary: De repente se le seca la boca, cuando comprende que Raoul se lo va a follar.Y es que follar con Raoul es una de las mejores cosas que han pasado últimamente en su vida. Cierto.Pero follar con Raoul cabreado es una experiencia única, inigualable y superior.





	Su (puto) perro fiel

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: un ser de luz maravilloso/su marío
> 
> Rating: NO HEMOS ESTADO AQUÍ JUGANDO AL PEQUEÑO PONY (es el mejor rating de la historia y lo tenía que poner)
> 
> Disclaimer: los hechos que aquí se narran no son reales. Es simplemente una historia con los nombres de Agoney y Raoul. No lo digo yo, señor juez, lo dijo Agoney, y está grabao.
> 
> Vale, vamos a ponernos serios y ANTES DE LANZAROS A POR EL PORNO LEED CUATRO (4) UNIDADES DE ACLARACIONES:
> 
> 1\. El fic se resube porque he visto que a los implicados no les molesta, lo que no quiere decir que a mí no deje de hacerme NI PUÑETERA GRACIA que les haya llegado. No, no es divertido. No, no estoy feliz. Sí, Ago es una persona maravillosa que no se toma estas cosas en serio (y admito que lo ocurrido en la tarde de ayer fue cómico tirando a épico) pero habría preferido que nosotros nos hubiéramos quedado en nuestra esquinita haciendo nuestras cosetas y ellos en la suya sin molestarles.
> 
> 2\. Estará unas 24h en abierto simplemente para que los que están pidiendo el pdf como locos lo puedan leer y ver la pedazo de tontá que es. Después le pondré candadito. El resto de fics se resubirán en cerrado. Si queréis leerlos, pedid una invitación de Ao3, que no es tan difícil, joroña que me joroña. 
> 
> 3\. Muchos de vosotres sois muy jóvenes y se nota a la legua que no habéis estado en muchos fandoms. Bien, consejito de veterana: no todo el mundo se lo toma con la naturalidad desconcertante de los chicos de OT. El RPS, lo voy a repetir hasta hartarme, es un tema espinoso que ha traído MUUUCHOS problemas en otros fandoms. Hay peña que ha tenido que borrar sus fics a toda leche por posibles repercusiones legales. Hay famosos que han variado su actitud por culpa del RPS. No a todo el mundo le va a resultar cómodo leerse a sí mismo fornicando con un amigo muy amigo jamás de momento solamente amigo. No todo el mundo va a reaccionar riéndose. Os lo digo porque LO HE VISTO. Os podéis meter en un lío vosotres y podéis meter en un lío a otra gente QUE OS HA PEDIDO POR ACTIVA Y POR PASIVA QUE NO.RULÉIS.SUS.FICS. Es que yo ya no sé cómo decirlo. Si no es tuyo, no se pasa, a no ser que el autor/a te haya dado permiso. FIN.
> 
> 4\. Por esa razón, la posible continuación de este fic (si la hubiera o hubiese) probablemente no se va a subir más que para un círculo cerrado de gente a no ser que perciba que de verdad hemos aprendido a no difundir a quien no hay que difundir. Por cierto, para los que preguntan: sí, dicha continuación (si la hubiera o hubiese) es r pov.

 

Agoney no tiene ni idea de por qué se ha enfadado.

Claro que cuando se trata de Raoul, pensar en eso es irrelevante, porque Raoul no necesita motivo ni razón para enfadarse. Ya lo descubrió en la academia, cuando provocar al _niño de veinte años_ se convirtió en su principal entretenimiento; de aquellos días recuerda el ceño fruncido de Raoul ante sus bromas, sus respuestas cortantes y cómo solía esperar el mejor momento para devolvérsela.

Porque Raoul _siempre_ se las devolvía, no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado: una sombra en el rabillo del ojo, una mano que le estampa con fuerza contra la pared de las duchas, y _zas._ Agoney sabía que estaba perdido.

Así que nunca se ha parado demasiado a pensar en los motivos. Hay unas mil razones por las que Raoul Vázquez puede gruñirle a lo largo del día, desde que le quite la sábana mientras duerme hasta que le coja prestada una de sus sudaderas sin avisar. Basta la mínima broma o pique para hacerle saltar, porque Raoul es como un púgil, siempre dispuesto a la pelea. Y Agoney mentiría si no admitiera que a veces le provoca deliberadamente. _Porque sí_. Porque le gusta.

Pero es que hoy no tiene ni idea de por qué se ha enfadado.

O mejor dicho: la tiene, pero no se la cree.

Ha sido una noche de fiesta como cualquier otra, con todos los ingredientes habituales: cena con los amigos -hoy, los Javis-, discoteca, y volver más bien pronto a casa, porque ambos tienen claro que la fiesta siempre termina allí dentro. Cruzarse con amigos y conocidos, incluido el primo de Raoul. Atender amablemente a los fans y quitarse de encima educadamente a los que intentan ligar con él. Comerle la boca a Raoul en la pista de baile y acabar restregándose contra su culo cada vez con más frecuencia a medida que avanza la noche.

Lo de siempre, vaya.

Pero esta vez ha habido algo, un punto de inflexión que él se ha perdido, algo que ha hecho sin ser consciente. Quizá aquel guiño que devolvió al chico que le miró de lejos, o pararse demasiado tiempo con la pareja de fans que se lo comían con la mirada. O quién sabe, a lo mejor el efusivo abrazo con Sam. El caso es que, ya cerca del final de la noche, Agoney se dio cuenta de que Raoul estaba cabreado, y a su pregunta - _“¿qué te pasa, mi niño?”,_ agarrándole de la cara, pegando su frente a la suya- Raoul se revolvió como un gato salvaje y masculló:

\- Tú verás, que te vas follando a la gente con la mirada.

Y desde entonces, Agoney está perplejo, porque de todos los defectos que forman parte de la personalidad de su novio, resulta que los celos nunca han sido parte de la lista.

De hecho, el celoso es _él._

Es Agoney quien pone mala cara cada vez que Raoul coincide en algún lugar con su ex, aunque el propio Raoul le haya explicado mil y una veces que lo que tuvo con él jamás ha alcanzado las cotas de compromiso y duración que su relación. Es Agoney quien vigila de cerca a cada fan que se acerca a Raoul, quien frunce el ceño cuando alguno le toca el culo o le besa demasiado cerca de la boca. Quien no deja pasar la oportunidad de echarle el brazo por los hombros, acercárselo a su cuerpo y sonreír como diciendo: _“lo siento chicos, pero es mío”._

Raoul, por contra, es un pozo de confianza y despreocupación. Nunca muestra el mínimo interés cuando su novio tiene que quedarse a solas con otros hombres, acoge con naturalidad que los gays de media Barcelona hayan intentado ligar con él, y siempre que va a Tenerife es un dechado de simpatía con todos los amigos de Agoney; incluso con los que sabe que se han acostado con él.

Así que Agoney no entiende qué pasa.

\- Raoul, ¿podemos hablar?

Han hecho el trayecto en coche en silencio y han estado en silencio en el ascensor, donde el cabreo de Raoul se expandía en olas de calor, pegándole a la puerta contraria. Agoney le conoce demasiado bien para intentar hablar con él en público, así que espera a estar en casa para abordarle, interceptándole en el pasillo.

Raoul le clava la mirada. Y Agoney se queda quieto en el sitio, paralizado, el aire abandonando sus pulmones de golpe, sus rodillas empezando a temblar, porque _joder,_ conoce esa mirada.

\- Tengo planes mejores.

 _Oh sí,_ Agoney no duda de que los tiene.

De repente se le seca la boca, cuando comprende que Raoul se lo va a follar.

Y es que follar con Raoul es una de las mejores cosas que han pasado últimamente en su vida. Cierto.

Pero follar con Raoul _cabreado_ es una experiencia única, inigualable y superior.

 

 

La primera vez fue en la academia, después de un comentario estúpido que provocó una mirada de odio, una respuesta cortante, y una mamada espectacular (la primera que le hacía Raoul) dentro de la ducha.

Agoney siempre recordaría esa sensación de desconcierto, la incredulidad ante el tacto brusco de Raoul, su falta de pudor, y el descaro del niño de veinte años acercándole los labios a la oreja para susurrarle todas las guarradas del mundo. Y él, absolutamente patidifuso, porque no se creía que la misma persona con la que apenas estaba empezando -pasos tambaleantes, inseguridad respecto a sus propios sentimientos y la dificultad añadida de introducir a Raoul en los misterios del sexo gay con la poca privacidad de la academia- estuviera allí, haciéndole de todo, por iniciativa propia, con su legendaria cabezonería supliendo su falta de experiencia.

Ocurrió un par de veces más, ya en el exterior, ambas por motivos aleatorios de los que Agoney ya ni se acuerda.

Y si la primera vez había sido bueno, la segunda y la tercera -con un Raoul mucho más rodado y toda una habitación para ellos solos-, no merecieron otro adjetivo que _explosivas._

 

 

\- Agoney. Ven.

Hay una regla máxima en la vida de Agoney Hernández, y es que cuando Raoul Vázquez le dice que vaya, él _va._ Ya sea en casa, en la academia o al filo de un puto precipicio: si Raoul le ordena que le busque, él lo hará, aunque ello suponga trasladarse al fin del mundo. Porque hay personas enamoradas y luego está él; un maldito drogadicto enganchado a este chaval rubio de sonrisa angelical.

Así que cuando Raoul extiende su mano, a la altura de su cara, Agoney no puede hacer otra cosa que avanzar hasta que su mejilla se apoya en la palma de Raoul. Tan sólo el contacto -bañado por su mirada oscura- le provoca un escalofrío tan fuerte que está seguro de que Raoul se da cuenta. Pero no sonríe.

La mano se queda un instante allí; Agoney traga saliva al sentirla moverse, suavemente, primero hacia abajo -acariciándole la mandíbula, el cuello- y luego hacia arriba -pasando por su nuca, su pelo- hasta enredarse allí, tironeando sin fuerza.

Y Raoul sigue enfadado. Muy enfadado. Lo sabe por sus mejillas más que sonrosadas, por la otra mano apretada en un puño, por el ligero temblor que le sube del brazo. Sus dientes apretados, los ojos muy fijos en él. Raoul, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, está cabreado como un puto demonio; y a Agoney no debería excitarle eso, pero lo hace.

Le conoce lo suficientemente bien para saber que no debe pedir perdón, ni hacer amago de iniciar conversación. Sólo hay una forma de arreglar esto: Raoul sabe cuál es, Agoney sabe cuál es, y es plenamente satisfactoria para ambos. Así que, _sea._

\- De rodillas, Agoney.

Es una orden seca, como el chasquido de un látigo, y le golpea como una fuerza similar. _De rodillas,_ y sus dedos tiran de su pelo hacia abajo, como si quisiera tirarle al suelo él mismo. Agoney abre y cierra la boca, quién sabe si buscando un aire que no llega a entrar. Baja un poco la cabeza, y al hacerlo sus ojos se detienen en los labios de Raoul.

\- Ni se te puto ocurra -le corta Raoul con un siseo en el que el enfado vibra como ondas en el agua-. Chúpame la polla primero, y luego ya veremos.

_Dios._

Agoney se muerde sus propios labios antes de alzar la mirada hacia Raoul, clavando sus ojos en los suyos mientras empieza a arrodillarse. Si Raoul es especialista en cabrearse, Agoney es un experto en rendirse; claudica lentamente, sus manos resbalando por los costados de Raoul, poniendo bien cuidado en hundir sus dedos en sus caderas mientras sus rodillas chocan contra el suelo.

Y sin dejar de mirar a Raoul. Ni de humedecerse los labios con la lengua.

Raoul le devuelve la mirada, sin un titubeo, sin nada más que un ligero resoplido que denuncie lo condenadamente cachondo que está. Sus dedos se dirigen a su bragueta con una firmeza más que loable. Agoney no aparta los ojos de él mientras se la desabrocha, bajándose un poco el pantalón, los calzoncillos, quedando expuesto ante él.

\- Agoney.

Agoney tarda medio segundo en metérselo en la boca.

Con el movimiento experto de quien ha hecho esto decenas de veces, se lo traga prácticamente entero, apretando los labios en torno a él mientras se retira, lentamente.

Y lo hace todo sin romper el contacto visual, porque Raoul y él tienen ese reto, esa lucha sin cuartel. Porque con Raoul, hasta comerse una polla se convierte en una puta competición en la cual pierde el que primero aparte la mirada, gire la cabeza o cierre los ojos. Y por eso su novio aguanta, un puño aún apretado, la otra mano agarrándole con fuerza del pelo, pero mirándole fijamente, tragándose un jadeo. Y por eso Agoney tiene mucho cuidado en no perderle de vista cuando le chupa la punta, le besa ahí, empieza a lamerle y ensalivarle entero.

Raoul está resoplando como un fuelle, y no le extraña. Ya tenía un buen número de felaciones a sus espaldas cuando conoció a Raoul, pero tiene la certeza de que nunca ha sido tan entregado, tan apasionado y tan definitivamente _guarro_ como lo es con ese niñato que le pone a mil, y que consigue que se lo coma como jamás se ha comido a nadie. Una mano rodeando su polla y otra en sus testículos, acariciándole mientras le siente tensarse, la mano en su pelo tirando con una fuerza que le hace daño.

Podría pasarse la vida así, dejar que le follara la boca, que se corriera y tragárselo entero; _le gustaría hacerlo_ -oh sí, ahora mismo no hay nada que quiera más en el mundo- pero de repente Raoul cierra los ojos - _victoria-_ y le aparta de un empujón que le hace daño.

\- Hostia puta, quítate, coño -no es que de habitual Raoul sea académico de la RAE, pero cuando está excitado es imposiblemente barriobajero. Y eso tiene la facultad de excitarle _todavía más_ -. No vas a conseguir que me corra tan pronto, hijo de puta.

Agoney le mira desde el suelo, sin responder, aún arrodillado con las piernas algo abiertas. Se muere por tocarse -su riego sanguíneo hace un rato que cogió el desvío dirección sur, y en fin, ahora los pantalones le aprietan _un poco-_ y a pesar de que sabe que va a espolear el enfado de Raoul -o quizá por ello- baja un poco la mano, permitiéndose el ligero alivio de un roce fugaz en la entrepierna, sobre su propia erección.

Raoul bufa y vuelve a tirarle del pelo.

\- No te he dicho que te toques. Arriba.

Y a pesar del cabreo, le tiende su mano y tira de Agoney, un brevísimo gesto de ternura entre dos tíos excitados al límite que rezuman testosterona. Agoney se pone en pie y va a caer directamente en sus labios; la lengua de Raoul sale a recibirle mientras sus manos le aprietan con fuerza el culo, su erección rozando contra su camiseta.

Agoney se deja llevar por ese beso, porque para él cada beso de Raoul es un universo nuevo donde perderse. Da igual que sea un pico rápido al ir a despedirse o un morreo profundo de los que roban el aire y diez mil cosas más: con lengua, con dientes, con exceso de saliva, le da igual. En cada beso de Raoul el corazón se le inflama y su sangre circula más deprisa, el aire se le queda atascado antes de llegar a sus pulmones, su cerebro pierde lucidez y le hunde en un estado de absurda felicidad. La mano se le va sola al cuello de Raoul, manteniéndole sujeto, sencillamente porque no quiere que se vaya _nunca._ Porque podría llorar, patalear y suplicar porque cada beso con él no acabara jamás.

Pero le aparta con el mismo empujón brusco de antes, haciendo que Agoney casi pierda el equilibrio y le mire con aire herido, porque _quién cojones es Raoul_ para negarle uno de sus besos.

\- A la habitación -ordena Raoul.

Ah, sí. Eso.

Que resulta que todo este tiempo sólo han estado en el pasillo de la entrada, junto a la puerta.

Hicieron bien en negarse vehementemente -y a pesar de los planes que habían hecho en la academia- a compartir piso con nadie más. Nada de mamadas en la entrada, ni de polvos rápidos apoyados en el respaldo del sofá, ni de…

\- Agoney, ¿estás gilipollas o qué te pasa?

\- Estoy gilipollas -replica rápidamente-. Por ti.

Su réplica desarma por una fracción de segundo a Raoul, que le mira en blanco. Agoney es consciente del aspecto que debe de tener, el pelo revuelto y los labios húmedos e hinchados. Sería suficiente para vencer a cualquier otro, pero es que Raoul es Raoul; imbatible, persistente, combativo, y, _joder,_ Agoney le quiere _tanto._

\- Tira para adentro -le dice, empujándole con el pecho.

Y Agoney le obedece, porque, ¿cómo no obedecer cuando uno es un perro fiel?

 

_Soy su puto perro fiel._

Agoney no fue consciente de estar diciendo todo lo que dijo, ni de que se le notaba que se estaba poniendo cachondo en pleno directo, los ojos brillantes y los labios curvados en una eterna sonrisa. No fue consciente de nada, ni siquiera cuando -tras oler la colonia de Raoul que llevaba Javi Calvo- empezó a restregarse contra el micro, imaginando que era el cuerpo de Raoul el que quemaba bajo su piel.

No; Agoney no fue consciente de que ese calentón que le obligó a ir a las duchas antes de tiempo -y que logró bajar después de un rato tocándose, la frente apoyada en los azulejos y el agua templada resbalando por su espalda- había quedado registrado por las cámaras y subido puntualmente al canal oficial del programa.

Pero Raoul, sí.

Y una de las primeras noches que pasaron juntos tras la salida de Agoney del programa, al maldito niño no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ponerle la dichosa clase en la tele, a pantalla grande, para que pudiera admirarse en todo su esplendor.

Agoney ya estaba insoportablemente acalorado cuando llegó _ese_ momento.

_“Y yo soy su puto perro fiel. Porque me da igual lo que haga. Que haga lo que quiera conmigo.”_

Un silencio cayó sobre ellos, un silencio tan pesado y pegajoso como el bochorno de un día de verano. Que dificultaba respirar y calentaba la piel.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? -Preguntó Raoul.

No tenía ningún sentido mentir.

\- Sí.

Encaró aquella verdad como un supremo acto de valentía, sabiendo que acababa de poner el arma definitiva en manos de Raoul. Que a partir de ese momento el jodido crío de veinte años tendría la llave maestra que podría hacerle inmensamente feliz o joderle la vida. Un poder inconmensurable que no le había dado a _nadie._

Sí, dijo.

 _No me hagas daño,_ quiso añadir.

_No me dejes caer, Raoul. Yo nunca lo haría._

Pero se quedó en silencio y Raoul sólo asintió.

\- Bien.

Y no fue hasta mucho más tarde, enterrado a fondo en él, aplastando la cabeza de Agoney contra la almohada, cuando se lo pidió. Jadeándole en la oreja, palabras entrecortadas, que Agoney entendió simplemente por la fuerza de la pura costumbre, porque Raoul ya le hablaba directamente al cerebro.

\- Dímelo, Agoney.

Agoney no necesitó preguntar el qué. Ya lo sabía. Lo llevaba sabiendo desde que vio la forma en la que Raoul crispaba las manos al ver el vídeo. Sus labios apretados y las mejillas sonrosadas.

\- Soy tu perro fiel, Raoul.

\- Mi puto perro fiel.

\- Tu puto perro fiel.

 

 

“Que haga lo que quiera conmigo” es una expresión bastante exacta para resumir el pensamiento de Agoney cuando entra al dormitorio con Raoul.

Que, básicamente, es lo que lleva haciendo desde siempre.

Quién le iba a decir a él que acabaría así, enamorado y arrastrado, suplicante y con su dignidad reducida al mínimo. Quién se lo iba a decir a él, que jamás había tenido que ir tras un hombre, que tonteó con Raoul para luego cansarse de él, y que en los primeros días prácticamente gruñía cuando se le acercaba, _ahí viene el pesado._

No puede decir que no se lo merezca.

\- Apóyate aquí, Agoney.

Cuando le está dando órdenes el nombre siempre suena completo y seco, _Agoney,_ como si estuviera llamando a un perro. Agoney obedece y apoya ambas manos en la puerta del armario, quedándose quieto mientras las de de Raoul le rodean la cintura, iniciando la tarea de desabrochar sus pantalones con extrema diligencia.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocar _nada._

Agoney hincha el pecho de aire y lo deja escapar de golpe, frustrado, excitado y otras cien cosas distintas a la vez. Golpea suavemente la frente contra la puerta del armario cuando Raoul le baja los pantalones, sin tocarle. Dejando una intolerable separación entre su piel y la suya.

Lo único que le consuela ahora mismo es saber que esto no durará mucho, porque si algo es Raoul, es impaciente. Un crío temperamental y caprichoso que cuando quiere algo lo quiere _ya,_ y que nunca ha podido esperar demasiado por nada; incluido follárselo. Cuando es Raoul quien lleva el mando, es como un vendaval - _un puto huracán-,_ le prepara con tanta prisa que a veces le hace un poco de daño, enterrándose en él hasta el fondo antes de que Agoney pueda estar mínimamente preparado.

Curiosamente, esas son las veces en las que más suele disfrutar. Porque hay pocas cosas que superen la excitación que le produce ver a Raoul desesperado, buscándole con la delicadeza de un animal en celo, tan duro que debe de dolerle; gruñéndole que se esté quieto, que se dé la vuelta, que se abra de piernas. _Déjame follarte, Agoney,_ y a veces Agoney se corre en cuanto ese Raoul desquiciado le penetra de un empujón, mimetizando con su lengua en su boca los movimientos que está haciendo con sus caderas.

Cuando escucha venir a Raoul tras abrir el cajón, su única duda es si se lo hará allí mismo, con los pantalones por los tobillos, o les dará tiempo a ir a la cama. En el estado en el que está -en el que están los dos- probablemente lo primero.

Da un respingo al notar primero algo entre sus nalgas, después el pecho de Raoul pegándose a su espalda. Durante un segundo piensa que está tan cabreado que se la va a meter así, sin preparación ninguna, y se queda paralizado, tenso, las uñas resbalando contra la dura madera.

Al momento, las manos de Raoul aparecen en su campo visual. Una lleva el lubricante y se aprieta contra su estómago; la otra sube por su pecho, su cuello y su barba.

\- Abre la boca, Agoney -ordena, y Agoney obedece, a punto para que Raoul le meta dos dedos dentro-. Eso es. Chúpalos.

Agoney lo hace mientras Raoul le mete y le saca un par de veces los dedos de la boca, retirando la mano y apartándose un poco él mismo. El canario se inclina inconscientemente, apoyando la frente en el antebrazo y cerrando los ojos.

No tarda en sentir los dedos húmedos de Raoul entre sus nalgas, bordeando la zona con una caricia circular. Escucha el chasquido del tapón del lubricante al abrirse, y Raoul retira la mano un momento. Cuando vuelve, lo hace embadurnado con una generosa cantidad de lubricante.

Agoney suelta un gemido cuando le mete un dedo, sin avisar.

\- ¿Te duele? -Le pregunta Raoul.

Le sorprende la pregunta, así que no puede evitar contestar:

\- ¿Quieres que me duela?

Raoul suelta una risa grave a su espalda. Después se acerca un poco, pegándose a su hombro. Agoney siente su nariz rozándole el cuello, y el sutil olor de su colonia invadiendo sus fosas nasales.

\- Tengo la intención de castigarte, Agoney. Pero no de hacerte daño.

Agoney no sabe si es la colonia, el aliento de Raoul en el cuello o el dedo que ya se mueve dentro de su cuerpo, pero está empezando a volverse loco.

\- Joder, Raoul.

\- Te pone cachondo, ¿eh? -Se aprieta más contra él; Agoney casi se marea al notar sus labios rozándole la oreja-. Te pone muy cachondo que te la metan por el culo, Agoney, no lo niegues.

Agoney sigue con los ojos cerrados contra su antebrazo.

\- No lo niego -murmura entre sus dientes apretados.

No lo ha negado nunca.

Y entonces Raoul añade otro dedo, y el gemido que se le sale es aún más fuerte. Igual que la risa de Raoul cuando empieza a follárselo con los dedos y él saca inconscientemente el culo, yendo a su encuentro, buscando más. Separa la cabeza de la puerta, buscando aire. Humedeciéndose los labios cuando gira el cuello.

\- Raoul.

Suplica, gemebundo como el perro que es, y Raoul le recompensa con uno de sus besos húmedos, hundiéndose en la boca de Agoney con la misma naturalidad con la que se está hundiendo en su cuerpo, tomando posesión sobre él de todas las formas posibles y provocando que los ojos de Agoney se llenen de lágrimas y las piernas empiecen a temblarle del simple esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie.

\- Raoul. Raoul por favor -Agoney siente que va a estallar. Porque los dedos de Raoul están rozando sin llegar a tocar del todo ese lugar dentro de él, ese punto donde puede ver las estrellas de puro placer. Porque necesita más, mucho más, y empieza a necesitarlo con una desesperación total-. Raoul, fóllame, por favor.

Y de repente, la nada.

Es un cambio tan brusco, como pasar del calor al cero absoluto, que Agoney tarda un instante en darse cuenta de que Raoul ha retirado la mano, se ha apartado, le ha dejado allí. Solo.

Se gira con un jadeo desesperado, una lágrima escapándose y empezando a bajar por su mejilla, sintiendo que va a morirse si Raoul no le folla ya, si no le siente dentro ya, si no se corre _ya._

Y lo que se encuentra termina de pulverizar la poca sangre fría que le quedaba.

Raoul se ha terminado de sacar los pantalones, se ha quitado la camiseta, y le mira sentado en el borde de la cama. El lubricante en la mano y las piernas abiertas de forma inequívoca.

\- No te voy a follar, Agoney, me vas a follar _tú_ -le aclara, por si igual no lo ha pillado. Y cuando un enorme _QUÉ_ está sonando como un gong en el cerebro de Agoney, alza un dedo en su dirección, advirtiéndole-. Pero lo vas a hacer como yo quiera.

Agoney extiende una mano para apoyarse en el armario.

Se siente al borde del desmayo.

\- ¿Me has entendido?

\- Sí, Raoul.

\- Pues ven aquí -y se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa cuando añade-. Mi perro fiel.

Agoney siente que sus piernas se desplazan por voluntad propia hacia Raoul. Cuando llega junto a él, el lubricante cambia de manos y el puto niño deja caer la espalda sobre la cama, abriendo más las piernas.

\- Despacio.

\- Sí, mi niño.

No sabe para qué cojones se lo repite si Agoney _siempre_ va despacio, si -al contrario que Raoul- Agoney siempre es el cuidado personificado, la paciencia infinita, la persona que puede estar horas recreándose sobre el cuerpo de Raoul, haciéndole el amor de mil formas distintas antes de metérsela. Porque siempre tendrá la sensación de que Raoul es demasiado delicado, demasiado frágil, y no quiere correr el mínimo riesgo de hacerle daño.

Porque le parte un poco el corazón al ver cómo cierra los ojos y le deja hacer, confiando en él, en su (puto) perro fiel, confiando en Agoney como nunca confió en otro hombre, apenas frunciendo un poco el ceño cuando siente su mano ahí abajo.

Al contrario que él, Agoney se lubrica bien antes de tocarle, y le acaricia por encima para relajarle, y cuando empieza a penetrarle con los dedos lo hace poco a poco, falange a falange. Sintiendo cómo Raoul se tensa y luego se relaja, escuchando sus respiraciones profundas, mirando como el bobo enamorado que es su rostro, dispuesto a retirarse de inmediato a la primera señal de dolor.

\- ¿Bien, mi niño?

Le besa porque no puede vivir sin besar a Raoul, y Raoul apenas separa los labios bajo los suyos, aún respirando a trompicones. Un segundo después, abre los ojos, asintiendo.

Sube un brazo para rodearle el cuello, le atrae y ahora es él quien besa a Agoney con la boca abierta, sus lenguas resbalando.

\- Sigue, Agoney.

Agoney sigue, moviendo muy lentamente sus dedos dentro y fuera, atento a la expresión de Raoul, intentando por todos los medios buscar _ese_ ángulo que sabe que le gusta. Se siente bendecido cuando escucha un gemido escapar de sus labios, y el rostro de Raoul se distiende, disfrutando del súbito espasmo de placer.

De repente Raoul vuelve a abrir los ojos y le mira.

\- ¿Sabes que estás sonriendo como un gilipollas?

\- Lo sé.

\- Joder -vuelve a atraerle de la nuca, otro beso profundo que Agoney recibe con ansia-. Me pones difícil enfadarme contigo.

Agoney siente resquebrajarse las defensas de Raoul y aprovecha para desplegar todos sus encantos, sonriendo mientras hunde la cabeza en su cuello y le besa suavemente allí, emitiendo un sonido que bien podría ser el gañido de un cachorro buscando una caricia.

\- Pues no te enfades conmigo.

\- Los cojones -resopla Raoul, quitándoselo de encima de un manotazo-. Apártate. Coño, apártate.

Obedece de inmediato, porque si para algo está programado es para parar en cuanto siente a Raoul incómodo en algo relativo al sexo. Le saca los dedos y se retira, sentándose sobre sus talones. Raoul rueda y repta hacia atrás, alejándose en la cama hasta que se queda con la espalda en el cabecero. Mirándole.

Agoney le aguanta la mirada y se sorprende pensando que Raoul también parece un poco confuso, sobrepasado por las circunstancias. Pero su novio se repone casi al instante, su rostro mudando la expresión como la máscara de un actor. Y Raoul es condenadamente bueno actuando.

\- Vale. Te voy a decir lo que vamos a hacer -da una palmada entre sus piernas-. Vas a venir aquí y me vas a follar, puto Agoney de los cojones, pero lo vas a hacer al ritmo que _yo_ te marque, y ni se te ocurra, ni se te _puto ocurra,_ dejarte llevar y correrte antes de que yo te lo diga.

Es una frase muy larga para que Agoney la procese en el estado actual, así que tarda sus buenos diez segundos en asentir.

\- Sí, Raoul.

\- Buen chico. Ven aquí.

Agoney se dispone a obedecer, pero antes se dirige a la mesilla para coger un preservativo del cajón. Al hacerlo escucha un resoplido; se detiene, mirando a Raoul, que a su vez le mira con disgusto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Tienes que…? ¿Tenemos que…? -Raoul se humedece los labios, y ahora no parece que esté actuando, porque se está ruborizando-. Quiero decir, no tengo ninguna enfermedad, tú tampoco, somos fieles, estamos prometidos, ¿de verdad es necesario?

\- _¿Qué?_

No es que no esté de acuerdo con él; es que ahora mismo no está para sutilezas.

Raoul suelta otro bufido, luego sonríe y al final se acerca él mismo, agarrándole de los hombros y tirando de él hasta que le cae encima. Se enredan en un lío de piernas, brazos y besos, hasta que Raoul se coloca en una postura cómoda y le atrae agarrándole del cuello, bajando una mano para guiarle.

\- Quiero sentirte, Agoney -murmura con los ojos cerrados y la mayor expresión de sufrimiento del mundo, y Agoney tiene claro, justo en ese mismo momento, que _no_ va a sobrevivir a esto-. Te quiero, joder. Mi puto perro… Te quiero.

\- Raoul -gime en sus labios.

\- Te quiero -repite de nuevo, la mano en su polla, colocándole justo donde tiene que estar-. Métemela poco a poco. Despacio, Ago, despacio.

Agoney empuja y nota su propia carne abrirse paso en la de Raoul y la sensación de sentir su piel contra la suya, sin nada de por medio, es tan intensa que pone los ojos en blanco y gime con fuerza.

\- Quieto, Ago. Quédate quieto -Raoul le da el alto, enredándole la mano en el pelo, y Agoney se queda quieto por su vida, aunque tenga tantas ganas de enterrarse a fondo en él que sienta que se le va la cabeza-. Joder, vale. Sigue.

Agoney sigue, despacio, muy despacio, notándose entrar en Raoul prácticamente centímetro a centímetro. Cada poco, Raoul le tironea del pelo para ordenarle que pare; él obedece, apretando los dientes y quedándose muy quieto, mientras Raoul inspira hondo un par de veces antes de indicarle que puede seguir.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, mi niño? -Le pregunta una de esas veces, mirando el rostro crispado y los ojos cerrados de Raoul.

\- Que es tan intenso que me voy a morir, joder.

Agoney podría suscribir punto por punto esa respuesta. Nunca ha sido tan intenso, de hecho, ni se ha sentido tan íntimamente ligado a Raoul, tan unido a él, que cuando termina de penetrarle y se queda quieto, completamente dentro, la frente apoyada en la suya. Una de sus manos busca la de Raoul; Raoul se la aprieta con fuerza, de nuevo luchando por sosegar su respiración agitada.

Cuando uno de los dos adelanta el rostro, encuentra al otro dispuesto a enredarse en otro beso salvaje. Sintiendo que necesitan unirse _más aún._ Que no hay una sola parte de ellos que no se esté muriendo por entrar en contacto con el otro.

\- Muévete pero lento, Ago -Raoul ya no suela enfadado; más bien, ahora el que suplica es él. Agoney no podría decir qué prefiere-. Despacio.

Agoney jadea y obedece de nuevo, sus caderas empezando a moverse al ritmo que le marca la mano que Raoul ha colocado allí, guiándole. Se siente como si toda su voluntad se hubiera reducido ya a añicos, plegado a todos y cada uno de los deseos de Raoul.

Pero le da igual, porque si Raoul ha confiado hasta este punto en él -si Raoul ha hecho cosas como salir del armario con él, aceptar su petición de mano o follar sin condón- qué más le da si tiene que cumplir la voluntad de un niño caprichoso para el resto de su vida.

Sobre cuando dicho niño _es_ su vida.

Durante un rato sólo se escuchan sus jadeos y los de Raoul, sus esporádicos gemidos, el resbalar de cuerpo contra cuerpo. Los sonidos húmedos cuando se besan constantemente, porque no pueden pasar un minuto separados de los labios del otro. Agoney le sigue follando lentamente, Raoul mordiéndose los labios.

\- Para.

A lo mejor le cuesta la misma vida, una lucha contra su instinto, sus hormonas y el placer que guía ahora mismo sus actos; pero Agoney para. En seco, ahogando un gemido de frustración porque _no puede más,_ porque le está doliendo hasta el alma de hacérselo así, sin poder dar rienda suelta a sus propios deseos.

Pero se para.

Y Raoul le mira de esa forma que Agoney siente que puede matarle o romperle en mil pedazos.

\- Si te pido que me la saques, ¿lo harías?

\- Sabes que sí.

Ruega porque no lo haga, para qué engañarse, pero sí, lo haría. Vaya que sí. Una orden es una orden y un perro fiel siempre cumple órdenes.

Raoul le lee el pensamiento y sonríe, agarrando la cara de Agoney entre las manos.

\- Eres mi puto perro fiel y yo te quiero con mi puta vida -le besa en la boca, apenas un roce, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama-. Ya te he torturado lo suficiente. Fóllame, Agoney. A tu ritmo.

Agoney suelta un gemido, cambia ligeramente de ángulo, inclina la cabeza para zambullirse en la boca de Raoul y procede a follárselo con todas las ganas del mundo.

Raoul emite algo que está más cerca del grito que del gemido cuando Agoney acelera el ritmo, sacándosela y metiéndosela entera, del tirón, poniendo buen cuidado en rozar ese punto que sabe que le vuelve loco. Pero, cuando alarga la mano con la intención de masturbarle, Raoul se la aparta. Gruñendo.

\- No -está enganchado a sus hombros, sus frente rozándose, tan cerca que llega un momento en el que comparten saliva y sudor-. Quiero correrme con esto, Agoney. Tu polla en mi culo, y ya está.

Agoney tiene que cerrar los ojos y hacer un esfuerzo por no correrse él.

Afortunadamente, Raoul no tarda en mostrar las ineludibles señales que anuncian que se está acercando al orgasmo. Empieza a gemir entrecortadamente, aferrándose a él con más fuerza. Tensa las piernas en torno a la cintura de Agoney, tirando de él como si buscara una penetración más profunda. Lo que es imposible, porque el canario ya se siente completamente hundido en él, chocando contra las nalgas de Raoul en cada contundente embestida.

Y al final Raoul maúlla su nombre.

\- Agoney.

Y Agoney le come la boca, la cara, la oreja y el cuello, levantándole un poco las piernas para aumentar el ritmo, atento a la expresión de Raoul, acelerando cuando siente sus músculos tensarse en torno a él.

\- Vamos, mi niño.

Raoul gime con fuerza y se corre contra su estómago, y Agoney no deja de besarle un solo segundo, ahogando sus gemidos contra sus labios y sintiéndose morir por cada _“Agoney”_ entrecortado que escucha. Se queda quieto cuando termina, sabiéndole hipersensible; contento simplemente con depositar pequeños besos desde su mejilla hasta su mandíbula.

\- Ago -murmura Raoul cuando vuelve a ser capaz de hablar. Le pasa un brazo por el cuello, acercándole-. Cómo follas, Ago, joder.

Agoney sonríe y se deja besar, y podría estar así toda la noche, ignorando que él aún no ha encontrado el deseado alivio. Pero es que Raoul tiene esas cosas; Raoul, el puto huracán que puso su vida del revés, haciéndole pasar de cazador a presa, de verdugo a víctima. Haciendo que el terror de las discotecas de Tenerife se convirtiera en un idiota enamorado hasta el tuétano, dispuesto a arrastrarse si era necesario, a dejarse hacer cualquier cosa, simplemente porque le encantaba.

\- Agoney, aparta.

Por eso se sale de él y se aparta sin pestañear, aunque todo en él palpite por la urgencia de correrse de una buena vez. Y deja que Raoul le empuje hasta tumbarle en la cama, bocarriba, hundiéndole las manos en el pelo cuando se inclina sobre él.

Le guía en otro beso, esta vez no tan intenso y sí mucho más tierno, mordiéndole ligeramente el labio, sonriendo contra su boca. Y Agoney se deja, relajado, dispuesto a darle cualquier cosa que Raoul quiera pedir de él, a acatar cualquier orden, a dedicarle cada segundo de su vida.

Raoul se aparta de repente, incorporándose sobre sus rodillas, pasando un por encima de sus caderas.

A Agoney se le congela la respiración en los pulmones.

\- Raoul.

Raoul le sonríe -esa puta sonrisa de no haber roto un plato que a Agoney le pone absolutamente malo- y alinea cuidadosamente sus caderas, perfeccionista él, bajando una mano para agarrar a Agoney. Sonriendo aún más ampliamente al ver cómo Agoney deja escapar un jadeo de pura excitación.

\- Creo que nunca te la había visto tan dura.

\- _Raoul._

 _-_ Ya, ya, ya. No te preocupes. Vamos a bajar esto antes de que te dé un puto infarto cerebral y te quedes aún más tonto de lo que eres.

 _Raoul,_ piensa Agoney, aunque quizá también lo aúlla, porque en ese momento su niño se deja caer con mucho cuidado, flexionando las rodillas, enterrándose él solito en su polla, y tan sólo la imagen de Raoul haciendo _eso_ ya es suficiente para que pierda el último rastro de cordura que le quedaba.

De ese momento en adelante se convierte en un trozo de carne guiado por el puro instinto, en una voluntad animalesca, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que gemir, gritar, y mover sus caderas para acudir al encuentro de Raoul. Con los ojos entornados, más que verle le intuye, el flequillo rubio cayendo salvaje sobre los ojos, la cara roja, el cuello hinchado y esa maldita, puta, jodida sonrisa de niño bueno que no se cree ni él.

Y en algún momento Raoul, su niño -su amor, su vida- se inclina sobre él hasta que su flequillo húmedo roza la frente de Agoney, hasta que casi puede besarle, hasta que su voz le atraviesa y se le clava en el cerebro.

\- Te has portado muy bien, Agoney, buen chico -jadea, entrecortado-. Ahora córrete. Córrete dentro de mí, cariño.

 _Al fin,_ piensa Agoney, y sólo en ese momento se da cuenta de que su cuerpo se había estado reteniendo, conteniendo las ganas, sólo en espera de que Raoul diera la orden.

Se deja llevar y el orgasmo le golpea de una forma absolutamente demoledora, sintiendo que se vacía dentro de Raoul, notando vagamente sus labios sobre los suyos, sus manos acariciándole el pelo. Raoul -todo él- rodeándole, abrazándole, acogiéndole, sujetándole cuando el tsunami pasa y Agoney se queda tirado y temblando.

\- Joder, Ago. Mira que eres marica.

Y se da cuenta en ese momento de que también está llorando.

Que los restos de tensión acumulada y contenida están saliendo al fin a la superficie en un torrente de lágrimas que le toma un minuto controlar, respirando profundamente, mientras Raoul sigue acariciándole el pelo, besándole las mejillas.

Cuando al fin se tranquiliza, su novio le mira y sonríe.

\- Ni para follarme como un animal me sirves -vuelve a besarle antes de incorporarse y rodar a un lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro con un suspiro de satisfacción-. Me voy a tener que buscar a otro.

Agoney suspira profundamente.

\- Eso no lo digas ni en broma.

\- Tranquilo, hombre. Si te tengo que querer. En el fondo eres un _fucker._

\- Un _lo qué._

 _-_ Déjalo.

Y Agoney lo deja. Porque pasado todo, el pico de excitación y también la caída en picado, se siente infinitamente relajado y feliz. Y aunque se sabe sudoroso y pegajoso por mil sitios, e intuye que deberían ir a la ducha cuanto antes -y cambiar las sábanas, ya que están- no puede evitar acurrucarse contra Raoul, pasándole un brazo por encima y apretándole contra su hombro.

Entonces una duda que se había mantenido en segundo plano vuelve a su mente, con fuerza.

\- Oye, mi niño -y aunque sabe que se la juega a espolear de nuevo la irritación de Raoul, _tiene_ que saber-. ¿Por qué te te enfadaste, antes?

Raoul, que tiene los ojos cerrados y prácticamente ronronea de puro contento, abre un ojo. Emitiendo después un murmullo poco comprometedor.

\- Hum.

\- ¿Hum?

\- Digamos que…

Agoney empieza a mosquearse -y mucho- cuando ve que pugna por esconder una sonrisa. Mordiéndose las mejillas por dentro.

Se incorpora sobre un codo.

\- No puede ser. O sea, _no_ -espera a que Raoul lo niegue, pero este sólo aparta la cabeza, tapándose la mano con la boca para ahogar una risa-. ¿Estabas _fingiendo?_

\- ¿A que ha colado? Soy muy buen actor.

Agoney le mira fijamente, incrédulo. No está enfadado -no puede enfadarse, con la relajación post coital y todo eso- pero casi.

\- ¿Por qué?

Raoul le sorprende rodando de nuevo en su dirección, volviendo a pasar una pierna por encima de su cuerpo. Tumbándose encima de él, desnudo como está, para besarle con fuerza en los labios.

Y después se separa y le mira, sonriendo.

 _Esa_ sonrisa.

\- Porque sé que te pones muy cachondo cuando me cabreo. Y a mí me pone verte así, la verdad. A mi merced.

Vuelve a besarle, y Agoney siente que algo se le deshace por dentro.

Después se incorpora, agarrándole de la mano para tirar de él.

\- Anda, vamos a la ducha -le guiña el ojo-. Perro fiel.

Agoney da un salto para seguirle, esquiva los pantalones de Raoul y le caza junto a la puerta del armario. Y ahora es él quien acorrala a su novio allí, empujándole mientras le agarra ambas manos y se las sujeta por encima de su cabeza. Dando un paso al frente hasta que su boca choca contra la suya y le besa con devoción y ansia, aplastándole contra la puerta, jugando con su lengua hasta que le falta el aire.

Arquea una ceja cuando se separa.

\- Puto perro fiel -puntualiza.

Raoul se ríe y asiente.

\- _Puto_ perro fiel.


End file.
